Another Note
by O-Xenophilius-O
Summary: Ten years after the death of L and Light, Tokyo is once again gripped with terror as Kira rises from the ashes of his former glory. His first move? Kill all SPK members. With all the SPK dead, who will pick up the reigns and hunt down this new Kira?
1. An Author's Audacity

The November cold bit at James Dailey's face as he exited out of the train and onto the busy platform. He pulled the scarf that was wrung over his neck a little tighter as he ventured through the ocean of people. He gripped his briefcase a little tighter as he passed some suspicious characters that were hanging around a broken pay phone. He had too many important items in there for it to be stolen right now. He made his way around the corner and stepped onto the curb of the busy street. He strained his hazel eyes to see through the thick haze that built up on the street. He needed a taxi and soon. James looked around and caught his reflection on the window to his right.

He was a medium build, slightly muscular. His long, wavy brown hair tended to cover up his eyes. He would brush it away constantly out of annoyance. He wasn't too tall, but he was always self-conscious about his arms. They always seemed too long. As he gazed at his reflection, he straightened his slouch out and stood up a little more upright. Not bad for a twenty-four year old. A car's horn drew him out of his thoughts.

James threw open the door to the taxi and plopped himself in the backseat. He put his briefcase on the seat next to him and buckled up.

"Where to?" asked the taxi driver his accent catching James off guard. It had been awhile since he had been to Tokyo.

"Shinjuku Prince Hotel, please," said James, his voice breaking a little, the beginnings of a cold starting to appear. The driver gave a nod and sped off the curb and into the flow of traffic. James couldn't see much through the thick haze as he attempted to look out the window. He gave a sigh of disappointment and turned his gaze to the ever-rising meter.

It took almost an hour for the taxi to reach its destination and that fact disgruntled James very much so. He paid the cabbie and pulled his briefcase out from the car. He gripped it tightly while looking up at the massive hotel. It was more of a skyscraper, like back in Los Angeles, James' hometown. He made his way through the plush gardens in the front and found the main entrance. The electronic doors slid open and James made his way through.

He located the front desk with ease and briskly waltzed over. A beautiful, fire-red haired woman stood behind the counter. She gave James a quick smile and started to type on her computer. James couldn't help but stare. She was easily the most attractive woman he had seen all day.

"How can I help you today, sir?" Her voice caught James off guard and he gave a stutter.

"U-u-um," he gave a little cough, "Sorry, um, I am here to check in. It's for a James Dailey."

She gave another quick smile and she started hammering away on her computer. James continued to stare. He had to ask this girl out for drinks tonight, or something. It was time to say something charming.

"So, you come here often?" James felt like stapling his mouth shut and driving his palm into his forehead.

She looked up from her computer and gave him a little laugh, "Yeah, but I don't really like too. Don't tell anybody." She added that last part with a mock whisper.

James gave a little laugh and tried to think of something else to say while she was making the key card for his room. He went to open his mouth, but as he did she handed him his key card and started talking.

"This is your key card, Room 804. My name is Raff and you can pick me up at eight here in the main lobby for drinks later tonight."

Raff gave him a quick smile and went to help an elderly woman who approached the counter right next to him. James closed his still-open mouth and shoved the key card in his pocket. He gave Raff one last look before heading to the elevators. He strolled over with a spring in his step and hit the button that flashed on with a blue light. James hummed to himself as the doors opened and he stepped inside. He hit the button with the number eight on it and the doors closed tightly. The elevator gave a lurch and started moving upwards.

James gave a look around the tiny silver cube and brushed the hair out of his eyes once again. He felt the elevator stop and looked up to see the floor. The numbers weren't lit. James found this a little odd. He hit the eight again. Nothing happen and it started to worry him. He almost hit the emergency button when the silver doors slid open to reveal an empty space in the elevator chambers. James walked over to peer out hoping to see the source of the trouble. Just as he was poking his head out and upside down face came into view. It wore one of the ugliest expressions James had ever seen in his life. It scared James and he retreated to the back of the elevator. The face disappeared again and this time a man climbed down into the elevator. The disturbing face of the man turned to James. He was ready to recoil again until he realized that the man before him was wearing a mask, a child's mask.

The man was slender, about the same build as James. He wore black khakis and a long black sleeved shirt with no collar. He had sandy, blond hair that brushed the top of his eyebrows as his mask hid the rest. He almost had a light hunch to his posture, but you really couldn't notice unless you paid close attention.

"You have already made one mistake, James Dailey," his voice smooth like velvet, very articulate.

"What are you talking about? How do you know my name?" asked James, feeling like he was being backed into a corner, like a caged animal.

"I know much about you. I am the one who sent for you to come to Tokyo to help us."

"Ryuzaki?" question James.

"Yes, that would be me. Now, I suggest that from this point on you don't give your name out to anyone. Unfortunately, you have already done it once since you arrived at Tokyo. Do not be so trusting to anyone. The probability of the woman who you revealed your identity to of being Kira is less than one percent."

"K-k-Kira? That's what I was called to help for?"

"Yes, but all will be answered tomorrow. You will come to the address that was given to you via the code that you cracked. You know the time. See you there."

Ryuzaki walked to the edge of the elevator and jumped off. James rushed to the edge in a panic thinking the worst, but Ryuzaki was nowhere to be seen. The elevator doors closed and the cube shuttered for a few seconds and stopped. He had arrived on the eighth floor. He picked his suitcase up off the floor and exited the elevator. James made his way down the long hallway, searching for his room. His thoughts were jumbled due to the encounter he just had. He reached his room and pulled out the card key. He slipped the card into the slot and opened the oak door. Inside of this room awaited a warm shower and a fresh outfit.

It was a few hours later that James found himself leaning against the information table in the lobby. He had been waiting a few minutes, hoping Raff would actually follow through on her word and arrive. He tried to press out a couple of tiny wrinkles in his white button up dress shirt and black dress slacks. He brushed the hair out of eyes and gave a frustrated sigh.

"I hope you aren't too upset that I am late," said a voice coming from his left. James whipped his head around and his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he gazed upon Raff. She was dressed in a skin tight red dress that complimented her hair rather well. She wore her hair down, rather than tied up in a ponytail like she had earlier that day. James was stunned.

"You look beautiful," he muttered softly.

"Well, you don't look half bad yourself. Now, how about we go grab a couple of drinks," Raff said as she walked towards the door, James following out of instinct, "there is a place around the corner that has excellent drinks. You will love it."

The two walked hurriedly through the bitter cold that Tokyo offered that November. They came upon the entrance to the local bar and stumbled in quickly to escape the biting cold that nipped at their faces. They walked to the bar, took off their coats and laid them on the back of their barstools.

"Hey, Ray-Ray, get us a couple of beers and a round of shots for everyone! Put it on my tab," yelled Raff at the short, young man at the end of the counter. He didn't look to be over sixteen and James hoped that wasn't the case. A cheer rang out from the other customers as their free shots were delivered to them. James looked to Raff with a smile.

"Well, that was awfully nice of you."

Raff gave a laugh, "Looks are deceiving, my tab is the hotels tab that they use for parties and important guests, but they never check the balance and just pay it every month."

James gave Raff look as if to say, 'you little thief.'

"Well, that's not very nice," he said with a laugh. Ray-Ray came by with their beers. James grabbed his drink a little sip. He cringed at the bitter taste. He was more of dark ale, kind of guy.

Raff leaned in closer, almost to James ear and asked, "So, Mr. Dailey, what is it that you do exactly?"

James gave a paled look, Ryuzaki's words coming back to him in a hurry. He wondered what he should say. She already knew his name and Ryuzaki didn't think that she was Kira, so he guessed it was safe, right? Right?

"I am an author," he replied, hoping he was doing the right thing. Raff gave him a critical look.

"An author, huh? What kind of author?" she asked before taking a swig of beer.

"A mystery author. Well, more like a failed mystery author. My publishers haven't picked up one of my books in a long time."

"Oh, really, how long have you been an author?"

James seemed to be thinking, "Oh, for about a couple of years. I was a detective for awhile. Joined the force when I was eighteen, got a couple of medals and honors. Got promoted to detective at twenty, then I quit two years later. Got shot right here," he pointed to the back of his neck, "I couldn't walk for awhile after that. I started writing while I was in the hospital. My only novel was published a week after I got my leg function back. It was a story based on the events of my accident."

James racked his brain looking for the reason why he disclosed all of this information to this stranger. He hated being a sucker for the pretty ladies.

"Wow, that sure is something," commented Raff, almost looking bored. James saw the look and almost panicked. He wanted to keep her interested.

"So, how about yourself, what do you do?" asked James desperately.

"Well-," started Raff before she was interrupted.

"Well, hello there beautiful, where have I been all your life?" an oily voice rang out from behind Raff. James craned his neck to see who had rudely interrupted them. Behind Raff sat a tall man with long brown hair. He seemed to be running his fingers through his mane as he looked at himself in the mirror that was hung across the counter top. He was wearing a thin, black, leather jacket, despite the heat inside the bar. He continued to look at the mirror while Raff tried to talk to him. He silenced her with a hand.

"Hush, hush, my love, you don't have to tell how much you missed me. I can see it in your eyes."

This was a lie, seeing as Charlie hadn't stopped staring at his reflection. He turned his eyes to the reflection of James and then back to himself.

"Who's the suit?" he questioned Raff.

Raff seemed to be a bit flustered, "This suit is James Dailey, an author."

James cringed as his name was thrown around again. He was starting to fear for his life. Who knew who could be Kira? It could be this guy, Charlie.

"A writer, huh?" he turned his attention to the surrounding patrons, "Hey, guys, looks like we have a fancy writer with us tonight! Imagine that."

Charlie pushed himself away from the bar and walked over to James, "So, Mr. Dailey," he almost yelled, James peered around at the would-be Kiras, "what exactly were you doing talking to my girl here? I wouldn't want anything bad happening to you. No, I really wouldn't want that, but if you don't get the hell out of here, I am going to have to make a couple of calls. I know people, Mr. Dailey. People that would have you dropped dead at the sight of them."

James cut his eyes at Charlie's last statement. What the hell did that mean?

"Oh, Charlie," screamed Raff for the first time since Charlie's little interruption, "get the hell out of here! Let us enjoy ourselves. Why don't you go fuck yourself?"

Charlie's smiling face turned into a scowl and he moved to confront her, or would have, if James hadn't of stepped in.

"If I were you, I would walk out of here right now," said James threateningly, his hand practically crushing Charlie's shoulder. While Charlie was the taller of the two, it was clear that James was stronger. Charlie gave a hard look to James and then to Raff. He shoved James' hand off of his shoulder and stormed out of the bar and into the freezing night.

James sat back down in his seat and looked to Raff, "Are you okay?"

Raff gave a nod, "Yeah, I am fine. I get used to dealing with that jerk, we went out on a couple of dates and then he thinks that I am his property."

James gave an understanding nod and finished off his beer. Raff signaled for another round. The conversation got back on topic and much laughter filled the bar that cold night. James knew little of the challenges that were awaiting him in the morning.

While the two were enjoying themselves in the bar, Charlie walked broodingly down an empty alley way. He kicked an empty can of beer along the path and sulked. How dare that suit steal away Raff like that? How dare she let him do it? He had to get back at the suit. He had to get back at James Dailey and get Raff back onto his good side, but how?

It was then that the two men dressed in black suits came behind Charlie and clubbed him in the back of the head. He dropped like a rock against the ground, knocked out cold. The two put a black, felt bag over Charlie's head and drug him to the van that had pulled into view. They slid open the side door and threw him in. The men climbed inside the van and slammed the door. The tires squealed as the van sped off into the night.


	2. A Briber's Bargin

Chapter 2:

A Briber's Bargin

"I remember. I was in the fifth grade at the time. I had just gotten home from school and I found my mother in the living room crying. I went to see what was wrong with her. That was when I saw it. The news was replaying the events of what had happened. From that day on, my mind was set on what was right. Lind L. Taylor deserved to die and Kira was God in my eyes from that day forward."

Blaze Kobayashi's hand hovered over the marble chessboard. He was trying to decide his next move, as it was crucial to the outcome of the game. He was dressed in shabby clothes, a black torn up jacket with a white undershirt and torn up jeans. His raven colored hair was standing on end as if he was struck by lightning. He was lanky for his age of only seventeen. He currently was on his lunch from the Hosei University where he was a freshman. He was a young freshman as well, almost at genius level. Blaze moved his rook to overtake his opponent's knight.

"Yes, well, Kira might have been ridding this world of its filth, but Kira was a vigilante; thus making him a criminal as well."

Mike Scalevato eyed the board for a second before overtaking Blaze's rook with his own. He was wearing a tattered brown duster with a white undershirt. He had a decent build, a testament to his prior service to the Tokyo Police. He a loose hair out of his eyes, trying to slick it back into place. He pushed his glasses up higher to the bridge of his nose and gave a sigh, waiting for Blaze to complete his next turn.

"Yes, but it was all for the greater good. Given the opportunity, wouldn't you do the same?"

Blaze moved his knight and tried to corner Mike's king and failed as Mike easily countered with his queen.

"I suppose," said Mike unconvincingly. Truth be told, Mike would use Kira's powers to fuel his own selfish needs. It was that reason that got him kicked off the force. He always got what he wanted, no matter the means.

Blaze moved his pawn forward giving Mike an opening. On his next turn, Mike moved his bishop, trapping the king.

"Checkmate," said Mike, flashing his teeth in a feral grin.

Blaze muttered a string of swears and picked up his bag. He turned to Mike, "Well, I am off. I have to get back to class. I guess I will catch you around."

Mike nodded as Blaze took off into the distance. He turned his attention back to the chessboard as he fingered one of his pieces. He cleared the board and stood up. The sun was getting ready to set and he gave a yawn. It had been another long and boring day. He stood up, stretched and started on his way back to his apartment.

Mike pulled his coat tighter as a gust of wind came by. The sun had set and the street lights illuminated the night. He hurried his pace, wanting to escape the bitter cold that settled on Tokyo. Mike gave a sigh as he rounded the final corner that led to his apartment. He lived a lonely life, much lonelier that what he used to have.

His wife of three years left him out of embarrassment, after he had been caught. He still didn't regret what he did. His mind lingered back to that day, the day his world started falling apart.

Kenada Yokido had been one of three that was under surveillance by the Tokyo PD. The three had been under the suspicion of the rape and assault of a group of teen girls. He was on the board of directors for the Tokyo Community Hospital and still actively made rounds in the pediatric unit. This made him a very rich and unlikely suspect, but yet, he still had to be watched. Mike was assigned to watch him. It was then that he learned the truth.

Yokido had been late leaving the hospital one night and Mike went into investigate. He roamed the halls trying to find Mr. Yokido. There was no sight of him anywhere Mike looked. The only place he had yet to investigate was the Pediatric Care Unit. He took the elevator up the six floors where the PCU was located. As soon as the doors opened he could hear the soft cries. It was coming for the janitorial closet just to his right. He walked to it and pressed his ear to the door. He heard the sobs of what sounded like a young girl, followed by a series of low, moaning grunts. Mike pried his ear away from the door and took a second to think.

If the was Mr. Yokido inside that door, then that would make him the prime suspect for the other cases, not counting the felonies he was committing on the other side of this door. If that was the case, he could blackmail him for an incredible amount of money. That would pay off his debt and make him a very wealthy and powerful man. He weighed his options and finally decided. Instead of bursting in and stopping the horrible crime, Mike pressed his back to the wall and started humming a tune. Finally, the grunting stopped and there was a thud that stopped the cries. The door creaked open with a satisfied looking Mr. Yokido. He gave a sigh and went to go to the elevator. Mike looked into the slightly opened door to see a little girl, no more than ten years old, slumped to the floor. A huge gash across her face and her eyes were glazed over. Mike knew that she was dead.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Mike making Mr. Yokido jump.

Mr. Yokido started to panic, knowing he was caught red handed. He open his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Mike, "Save it, lets take a ride."

The both got into the elevator and made their way out of the hospital in silence. They walked out and into the parking lot. Mike located his car and unlocked both doors, both of them got in. Mike started the car and bolted out of the hospital and onto the empty road. He looked to Mr. Yokido.

"So, it seems that we are in quite a predicament aren't we, Mr. Yokido?"

Mr. Yokido wisely kept quiet. Mike continued to speak, "So, I caught you red handed committing who knows how many felonies. Now, this is what I want. I want one hundred thousand dollars, cash. You give me that and this will all go away. It was too dark for any witnesses to see you, except for me. We both know that girl is dead, so it seems that this will be cleaned up pretty easily."

Mike turned onto a side street that headed for Mr. Yokido's home, "Now then, as for the other crimes. I will make sure that you are dropped from the suspects list for the rape and assault of those teen girls. In return, I will be taking that nice little Porsche that you have parked in the hospital parking lot. Is that clear?"

A still silent Mr. Yokido could only nod as Mike pulled into a driveway. Mr. Yokido hastily opened the door and disappeared into the house. Mike turned on the radio and hummed a little tune as he waited for the murderer. About ten minutes later, Mr. Yokido came walking out of the house with a suitcase in one hand and a set of pinks in the other. He opened the passenger door again and threw the suitcase in. He pulled out a pen and signed off on the pinks as well. He threw that in.

"If that is all?" asked a very nervous Mr. Yokido.

Mike looked contemplative for a second before answering, "Yes, that is all. I will keep in touch."

It was two weeks later that Mike was fired for tampering with evidence. There wasn't enough on him to put him away, but they did fire him. Not that Mike really cared; he had the money that Yokido gave him. He was set until he found something else. He really didn't even mind that his wife left him. Good riddance to bad rubbish in his opinion. All he needed was his money.

His mind came back to Earth as he put his key into the knob and unlocked the door. He pulled it open and looked at the fancy, yet messy apartment. He gave a sigh and flung his coat into the corner.

"Home sweet home," he breathed as he made his way towards the living room. He sat down in his favorite chair and flicked on the TV. He picked up a pack of cigarettes off of the little table next to his chair and pulled one out. He lit it and took a big drag. He exhaled the smoke and closed his eyes, barely listening to the sounds of the newscaster's voice in the background. Suddenly, his eyes started getting heavy, drastically heavy. He tried to open them as he fought to stay awake. When he opened his eyes he could barely make out two people in black masks come into his view. He tried to panic to move, but sleep overcame him. His drugged cigarette fell to the floor.

A blinding white light filled his vision when he tried to open his eyes. He struggled to clear his vision. The events of the night before popped into his head. Where the hell was he?

"Ah, Mr. Scalevato, I see you have decided to join us," came a voice from across the room. Mike struggled to clear his vision. It took a minute, but it finally happened. He sat up and looked around. There were seven men in the pearly white room. A huge monitor that spanned an entire wall and a huge glass table where they were all sitting. The man in the middle of the table that wore a mask began to speak again.

"You have all been chosen by me for this meeting. Well, its more than that, but I will get to that in due time. Now, I apologize for the forcefulness that had to be used to acquire a couple of you," he gave a look at Mike and one other long haired man, "Now, I have always been blunt so I will get to the point."

He took this opportunity to open his computer and pull it up on the monitor behind him. Suddenly, dead bodies and police files began to flash onto the screen. He began to speak again.

"The SPK, or Special Provision for Kira, members have all been killed. Oddly enough of heart attacks," this sparked quite a few reactions around the room, "now this has been kept from the media to try and stop the panic of another Kira. Unfortunately, I have deducted that that is exactly what we are dealing with. Another Kira has gotten hold of a Death Note."

Everyone looked confused at his last statement. He continued, "You all should know that Kira attacked people with heart attacks, once he had a name and a face. What you didn't know was the tool that was used to kill each victim. A Death Note, given from a Shinigami. DO NOT DISPUTE ME!"

The man yelled at the leather bound, long haired man who made a sign for lunatic with his hands. He had the smarts enough to look ashamed. The man continued, "Now, I have gathered you here because you are the best minds for this case. You either have the criminal mind or have the ability to think like Kira, or you have the smarts to figure this case out, or maybe you have connections that will lead us to Kira. Either way, you are all stuck now. If you try to escape, you will be brought up on charges. You might be thinking, 'What charges?' Well, let me tell you that I know each of you have skeletons in your closet and I won't hesitate to bring them out screaming."

The man rested in his chair and looked to the long haired man to his right, "I think we should introduce ourselves. You go first. First name and occupation should do nicely."

The long haired man blanched before speaking, "Uh, James and I am a novelist and retired detective."

The woman next to him spoke up next, "My name is Raff and I work as a receptionist at a hotel. I really don't know why I am he-" she was cut off.

"You are here because you know too much. That is the bottom line."

Raff went silent. The middle aged man sitting next to here went next, "Joe and I am a detective for the Tokyo Police Force."

A long haired man that sat across the table glared at James while he spoke, "I am Charlie and I am a courier," the glare didn't stop.

A middle aged man went next. He gave a cough before speaking, "Michael and I an investigator for a new law firm in town."

It came to Mike and he ran a hand across his slicked back hair before giving a gruff response, "Mike and I am a Private Eye for the time being."

The punk rocker-ish looking kid went next, "I am Blaze and I am a student at Hosei University," he had a odd look on his face, like he didn't belong.

Finally it came around to the man again. He stood up before speaking and gave a lazy stretch.

"You all know of me, unfortunately in this case. I am Ryuzaki, or the detective known as M."

The group looked shocked. They never thought in a million years that they would be working with the famous detective.

"Now," started Ryuzaki, "You are all the new SPK. You will be hunting out Kira. Unfortunately, we must make this matter public in order to bring Kira out as he is not as cocky as he would be with all the attention. So, in the morning we will begin. In this building, you will find all of your belongings in your own rooms. There is a kitchen and a dining room. Along with an entertainment room and a sitting room. You are not to leave this building unless you have clearance. We have security all around so don't even try. Try to enjoy your stay. The rest of the day is yours."

With that, Ryuzaki rose from his seat and exited through a side door and headed towards his study. This left everybody else wondering what to do. Finally, Mike got up and walked out of the room and headed to find his bedroom. He wished to be alone. The rest of the night was lonely.

Mr. Yokido drove down the freeway at around ninety miles per hour. He was humming a tune and took another drink of his beer to wash down the burger he had just put away. He was heading to the bad side of Tokyo for a little "Fun". He was nearing his exit when a sharp pain entered his chest. He spilt his beer and gripped his abdomen with one hand and kept one on the wheel. He was scared. It felt like a heart attack.

Suddenly, it attacked in full force. He let go of the wheel and groaned as the heart attack took over and stopped his heart. He bent over the wheel sending it into a van filled with mentally handicapped children. The van hit the railing and swerved back onto the road and smashed into a diesel truck and flipped upside down. Another diesel truck smashed into the van, killing all inside. Both trucks jackknifed and caused a huge pile up. Cars smashed up and caught fire. It was the worst pileup in Japan's history.

Tomorrow morning the headlines would read: Two hundred dead! Worst Accident in Japan's History!

Thought this wasn't an accident. In the morning, Ryuzaki would release the Kira information and pin point the cause of the crash. This would be Kira's first media strike. This would be the start of the next Kira case.


End file.
